


Heal

by tajador



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Choutaro kisses every wound on Shishido's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> birthday present for leslie (@looker)!!

From the moment the Black Jerseys returned to the U-17 camp, Choutaro's eyes hadn't left Shishido. The weeks spent without his upperclassman by his side had been unbelievably difficult, only made bearable by Marui's advice and Kikumaru's shared experience. And their attempt to destroy Atobe and Mizuki through a fearsome table tennis tournament.

But Shishido was here now, taking down his high schooler opponent with sharp shots, returning every single ball by throwing himself around the court without any hesitation. He doesn't flinch when his elbows and knees scrape the ground, none of the other player's shots breaking his focus.

He wins in no time, adjusts his cap instead of shaking his opponent's hand, and the other Losers run up to him while cheering. High fives from Hiyoshi and Oishi, Mukahi jumping on his back and pushing his cap down over his eyes, Kaidoh and Kabaji putting their thumbs up solemnly.

Choutaro has to wait until the end of all the matches to go see Shishido, at least leaving him some time to stop tears from blurring his vision. Shishido grins when he sees him, grabbing his wrist and pulling Choutaro towards him, hugging him almost forcefully.

Choutaro feels like his heart is about to explode, but he manages to gather just enough strength to return the hug and sob his upperclassman's name with the widest smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

"Ohtori. I asked for the salt." Atobe's increasingly annoyed voice is barely audible to Choutaro, who's much too distracted by Shishido sitting next to him. His doubles partner had been shoving an immeasurable quantity of food of all sorts into his mouth for the past half hour while Choutaro simply stared.

Resting his chin in his hand and smiling incessantly, he looks at Shishido's focused eyes, the several new scabs and scratches along his defined jaw, the crumbs of food scattered around his mouth, the way his teeth tear through a chicken wing enthusiastically. Ah, how Choutaro wishes he could be a chicken wing.

The dorm room arrangements are announced as the meal ends, the dining hall filled with a mix of cheers and yells. Atobe fumes about not getting his own personal suite, but Choutaro only sees the way Shishido smiles at the news that they'll be staying together.

 

* * *

It's far from the first time Choutaro visits a bath house with Shishido, but whether it was due to their time spent away from each other or the way his upperclassman had changed, Choutaro can't look away.

Shishido stretches his arms over his head, a relieved sigh as he leans against the edge of the bath, the curve of his chest more obvious than before. He turns to talk to Mukahi and Jirou who were lounging besides them, but Choutaro still feels like there's only the two of them in the world.

There are countless new scars and bruises all over Shishido's body, fresh injuries erasing whatever was left of the scars Choutaro had given him himself months ago, while training together. His arms are much stronger than they used to be, but purple bruises cloud around his elbows.

Shishido's feet brush against Choutaro's own, by accident or not, his endearingly short legs' muscles visible even underwater, the red of the rash on his knees complementing his suntanned skin.

Choutaro asks Shishido if he wants to retreat to their room as soon as they get out of the baths.

 

* * *

"Mattresses, baths, comestible food... You Winners sure had it good, huh?" Shishido teases while climbing up to one of the top bunks, claiming it before Kikumaru and Oishi even had a chance to visit the room they'd all be sharing for the next few weeks.

"We did. But I would have put it all aside to be with Shishido-san." Choutaro smiles at him as he climbs up the ladder, speaking honestly even if he had an idea of just how difficult the Black Jersey's training had been after hearing everyone complain about it for the entire evening.

"Don't say dumb stuff like that." Shishido turns to look out the window, but the blush creeping up his scratched cheeks was obvious.

"But it's true!" Choutaro sits on the bed besides Shishido, fingers lightly brushing his wrist. "I really, really missed you, Shishido-san."

"Stop." Shishido's voice is as firm as his hand when he grabs Choutaro's hand, pulling him down so their faces are only inches apart.

Choutaro watches as Shishido closes his eyes, the beauty of his long lashes contrasting with the slowly healing bruise around his left eye. Part of Choutaro wishes he could mend all of his injuries, but another part of him also wishes he had been the one to mark Shishido's body from head to toe, much like he had during their past training sessions.

But there's still a way for Choutaro to make the injuries his. He leans down further, his lips grazing the area under Shishido's eye, kissing along his bruised cheekbone. Shishido snorts out a laugh, squeezing Choutaro's hand as his doubles partner moves his mouth along his defined jaw. Choutaro can feel every bump of every scab under his lips, kissing all the marks left on Shishido's face by hits, falls and eagles (wtf).

Choutaro moves his free hand to the hem of Shishido's shirt, thumb rubbing his stomach as Shishido curses and tries inciting him to kiss his lips. But Choutaro moves to his nose instead, a tender kiss on the sunburnt skin that hid a bruise explaining why Shishido's nose seemed slightly crooked now.

Shishido groans in complaint but Choutaro ignores it in favor of pulling up Shishido's shirt, his hand immediately moving to cup one of his pecs, squeezing it in admiration. Shishido clicks his tongue but doesn't push Choutaro away, letting him fondle his chest until Choutaro leans down to kiss his upper ribs, a large bruise accentuating the side of Shishido's torso.

Choutaro's lips wander up to his upperclassman's chest, kissing his cleavage despite the lack of noticeable injury there, Choutaro unable to keep his mouth away. His lips graze one of Shishido's nipples, a playful flick of his tongue over it earning him a yell and a firm grab of his hair, Shishido protesting despite how flushed his skin was, flustered enough for his complaining to sound like gibberish.

Choutaro grabs Shishido's wrist to guide him away from his hair and pulls his arm towards him, lips grazing his inner elbow, kissing the purple blotches that covered every inch of skin near his elbow. Shishido doesn't flinch even as Choutaro presses his mouth against his bruised elbow harder, his other hand still holding Choutaro's tightly.

Choutaro closes his lips around Shishido's purple skin and sucks on it, intent on leaving a mark of his own, one that would show even over the bruises. He can feel Shishido's fingers trembling slightly against his own, but his eyes were glaring at Choutaro intently now, accusing and annoyed despite how flustered he was.

But it doesn't stop Choutaro's great smooching mission, his lips brushing along Shishido's arm, a trail of kisses complimenting every single scratch and scab that showed just how hard he was on himself when training. His fingers are calloused and covered in blisters from gripping his racket day and night, but Choutaro finds them beautiful, kissing each of them.

Shishido looks away then, clearly embarrassed by Choutaro's affections, biting his lips and closing his eyes when Choutaro wraps his lips around one of his fingers. Choutaro runs his tongue across the underside of Shishido's index finger, feeling each blister over his tongue. His lips move along the length of the finger until Shishido lets out a breathy groan, making Choutaro momentarily embarrassed by his own actions.

"I'm sorry, Shishido-san." He lets the finger go and moves his hand to Shishido's hip instead, fingers pushing the hem of his pants just enough to reveal the slowly healing gash there, most likely a fall that had left his hipbone scratched and bruised.

"Shut up." Shishido's voice is quieter than usual under his heavy breathing, his hand tightening around Choutaro's as he shifts in an obvious attempt to hide the bump in his pants.

Choutaro smiles fondly before leaning down, kissing each inch of Shishido's injured hip, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. His lips move up and across Shishido's stomach, attentive to each new curve of his muscles, kissing the more obvious scars that covered his skin. He recognizes the fading ones he inflicted during their training sessions, and makes the newer ones his.

"Choutaro..." Shishido breathes out his name and it makes Choutaro's cheeks warm up, the sound of Shishido's voice much more enticing than any of their actions.

Choutaro lifts himself up to go and sit between Shishido's legs, grabbing one of his calves to rest it up on his shoulder. He pushes Shishido's shorts up until his thighs are fully exposed, still lean but more firm than before. Various scratches and scabs cover Shishido's legs, but Choutaro finds himself fascinated by the rashes that cover his knees, skin scraped away from the countless times Shishido threw himself to the ground to return any and every shot sent his way.

He pulls Shishido's leg closer and presses his lips to the badly injured area, not bothered by the unpleasantly rough texture, guided by his upperclassman's increasingly heavy breathing. Choutaro kisses his way down Shishido's leg until he reaches his ankle, sucking on the sensitive skin there while massaging Shishido's blistered foot.

Choutaro moves his mouth towards Shishido's foot but is stopped by a burst of laughter, his doubles partner trying to kick his leg free.

"Stop! That tickles! Shit!" Shishido manages to breathe out while laughing, and Choutaro is much too endeared to refuse him.

Choutaro leans down to kiss Shishido's inner thigh instead, no injury but soft skin there, enjoying the way Shishido's breath gets stuck in his throat as his lips move along the firm thighs.

"Any other injury I should know about?" Choutaro jokes while leaning his cheek against Shishido's thigh, looking at him with a smile.

"Shut up..." But Shishido grins, tugging on Choutaro's hand he had yet to let go of to pull him forward until their noses accidentally bump into each other.

Shishido is the one who kisses Choutaro this time, their lips meeting for the first time in what felt like years, his partner moving his free hand to his hip, grabbing it firmly while biting Choutaro's lips.

"I missed you too." Shishido whispers/grumbles, and Choutaro can't stop the wide grin that spreads across his face.


End file.
